Grading rakes are typically employed by landscapers to spread topsoil evenly, generally prior to applying grass seed. The grading rake is used by pushing the head of the rake over the soil to level the soil and then by pulling the rake toward the user to pull or remove rocks, roots, twigs and the soil debris from the leveled soil.
Grading rakes presently in use comprise a handle and a traverse head section with spaced apart metal tines composed of cast aluminum or wood.
In such use, the tines wear down rapidly and the tines of the grading rake often break or bend when the tines strike rocks or other soil debris.
It is desirable to develop an improved grading rake which will be easily manufactured and which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art grading rakes.